Meeting You Again
by Matsuoka Erizabesu
Summary: 6 years after the fall of No.6, Shion now a well-known scientist wants to meet up with the very famous actor and singer Eve. Nezumi who is now sick with his current lifestyle wants some excitement but when the paparazzi chases him to an alley, his life is about to be changed again with Shion's arrival. Will their love be rekindle or will a dark cloud be the end of them?


**It's finally out~ Yay. This is a collab with my partner Kei Takashima. We have been discussing about this for a while and now it's finally publish! I hope you like the storyplot :)**

**Chapter 1 -It's Time for Reunion**

Shion looked out the widow of his office, it was just around after sun set and the city was turning on the lights, making it as if was magically lighting up.

It had been 6 years after the wall of No.6 fell. He and Nezumi had parted ways but still kept in touch with each other with text messages and quick calls here and there to update each other.

At 22, Shion was already an accomplished and well known scientist through his time and Nezumi is finally a high class actor and singer though Nezumi still do some small underground jobs for people.

After the fall of the wall, No.6 was thrown into chaos and disorder as citizen found out the truth about No.6 but the other districts such as No. 5 was quick to take action and help guide and help the rebuild of No.6.

3 years into rebuilding No.6, the leading government signed a deal with the other districts to unite into one nation and country again as it did in the pass naming it The Republic of Japan.

Shion had helped out with the rebuilding of The Republic of Japan and he had made a vow to himself that he would try to bring back Nezumi's kin, the Forest Folk since he had dreams of Safu and Elyurias showing him of the time where the Forest Folk was still alive.

He looked for Nezumi for a sample of his blood so that he could experiment to find a way to bring them back. Nezumi thought it was a stupid idea to bring his kin back but he knew that Shion being Shion would probably find a way, agreed to it but with a lot of doubts that Shion could put it off.

Shion then sighed, he was thinking of Nezumi and how he had been doing lately. Usually around this time of year, Nezumi would give him an update on his life. Then a thought popped into Shion's head, _"Should I visit Nezumi now? I haven't seen Nezumi since he had given me the sample. I wonder should I bother him right now. "_

After a few careful moments of thinking and deciding, he decided to visit Nezumi's home and as well to ask him for another blood sample, "Shu, can you help me lock up for tonight? I'm leaving early so that I could see my precious friend again," Shion say as he took his coat and grabbed his keys.

"Ahh, yes of course! I will leave as soon as I'm finish with extracting the cells from this," a teenage boy with blonde hair with duo-coloured eyes. One was green and the other red. He looked to be about the same age as Shion.

* * *

Shion walked through the streets at night; he decided to take a shortcut back through an alleyway when suddenly a gang of fairly muscled men surrounded Shion. Two of them grabbed Shion by the arms and threw him against the wall. Shion hit the wall with loud 'thug' and started cough out blood. "Gangsters?" Shion thought as another kicked him in the stomach, making Shion cough more blood out.

"Hey, guys that's enough. Hurry up and grab his things or do I have do it myself?" a voice called from behind the gangster. The gang of men that as surrounding Shion parted to the side as a teenage with spike hair that was styled into a mohawk with piercing all over his body. He was dragging a metal pipe against the concrete floor.

He then grabbed Shion by the collar of his coat, threw up in the air and hit him with the metal pipe that he was carrying. Blood dripped down Shion's face as Shion struggled to stand up.

"Go on. Hurry up you idiots!" the punk said.

The gangster hurried up and striped Shion of everything he had on him, even his clothes.

Now naked and had everything he had stolen on him, Shion tried to get up but a huge wave of pain washed up on him. Shion was starting to lose consciousness when he saw a rat staring at him with its beady eyes.

"Midnight."

* * *

"Eve! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" a woman said as she tried to chase after a grey blue haired that is about at shoulder blade length man with light grey eyes.

"Shut up. I'm sick with acting. Just give me a break," the man said to the woman.

"B…But you got a movie audition coming up and on top of that an album with a dateline soon," the woman said desperately trying to convince the man to not leave the room.

"So? I will be back by then."

"Come on! Nezumi!" she sighed, "Geez, fine but I want you to be back by then. If you're late, I will have to come after you and I don't think you want that, do you?" she said as she realized that there is no way that she can convince Nezumi.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it." Nezumi said as he opened the door and left the room.

But as soon as Nezumi left the room, a mob of people with cameras flashed in front of Nezumi's face, blinding him.

Nezumi tried to shake the paparazzi off and turn into an alleyway but stop straight in his tracks when he saw an unconscious and very familiar looking white haired man lying on the ground.

His mind race to recognize the man and it hit him hard that it was Shion. Nezumi quickly pick Shion up and carried him back to his penthouse apartment, all the while trying to avoid the eyes of the paparazzi.

When Nezumi finally got there, he placed Shion gently in his bedroom where he tended to Shion's wounds and quickly dressed them.

Nezumi caressed Shion's unconscious face and gave his kiss on his lips. He then took a chair and sat down on it and looked after Shion for the rest of the night, all the while hoping that Shion would wake up soon.

**So how was it? Is it good? Tell us your thoughts and tell us should we continue. Me and my partner Kei are looking forward to the response. **


End file.
